


next stop (straight to your heart)

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: i'll be the spring to your smile [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, jihoon is a cutie patootie, like super minor they're there for a second, minor jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: So he was a little lost. It wasn't his fault Seoul was bigger since the last time he stepped out of his building.





	1. next stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now, he was left with an empty T-Money card, empty phone battery, and empty pockets in the middle of _fucking nowhere_ because he had to stop the taxi before the rate grew too much for him to pay.

Lee Jihoon liked to think he had an excellent sense of direction. Mostly because nothing bothered him past mild surprise. Not even when his best friend, Choi Seungcheol, told him that he met an angel. (Turned out that Yoon Jeonghan was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, but Seungcheol loved him even then.) The biggest reaction he would have was slightly bigger eyes, and his mouth formed in a small ‘o’ shape. He’d hold it for a few minutes and then move on. He also prided himself in having control over his emotions.

Except when he looked around him, there was absolutely no familiar building in sight. He walked around the station exit where the cab dropped him off. Usually, he had a company car but the car chose today of all days to require an engine check. Next choice of transportation would be the train or the bus, but he didn’t feel like squirming with sticky bodies or touching and talking to other people, so he vetoed that too. The only way left was to hail a cab, and that was what he did.

All was fine and dandy until he realized he forgot his wallet in the company car that was at the mechanic’s. He was lucky (or not) enough that he kept his T-Money card on his phone case. He told the driver to stop abruptly, asked him if he could get off at the side of the street because he vaguely tried to remember how much money was left in the card. Luckily (or maybe not, _again_ ), it was just enough to cover the taxi cost.

 _9:58 AM_ , his phone screen read, as his battery glared at him with a thin red line and a _2%_ beside it. His portable charger was in the company because he rarely used it outside of the office (because, _again,_ he was used to the company car). It made warning noises that indicated that it was dying, and Jihoon couldn’t so much as unlock his phone before it officially died.

So now, he was left with an empty T-Money card, empty phone battery, and empty pockets in the middle of _fucking nowhere_ because he had to stop the taxi before the rate grew too much for him to pay. He sighed, scratching the back of his head in absolute frustration. He had a meeting, supposedly important and urgent, from his earlier phone call with Seungcheol that caused him to forget to charge his phone, and not double check his cash on hand.

He walked around the front of a building, not bothering to pretend to look at his phone or pretend that he forgot something and had to turn back. He paced around, his eyes narrowed to try to remember or realize where he was from just looking at the street signs, restaurants, and cafes.

Nope. He was lost.

He looked at his watch, as it read and ticked _10:10_. He wondered how long it would take Seungcheol to realize he wasn’t in the company building and that he was effectively, utterly, completely, and pathetically lost before he would send someone to search him…

“Hey,” a voice called from behind him. Jihoon swerved, staggered back a step when he realized the person was taller than him.

The man had cheeks. That was the first thing Jihoon noticed. He wore a cap and a loose white t-shirt. His body bag sling was slung on his shoulders, and his forearm flexed from carrying the bag from the handle. He also wore matching joggers and rubber shoes. The man looked like he came from or was going to the gym, a contrast to Jihoon’s too-large-for-his-goddamn-frame shirt and jacket combination. (He was of average height, _damn it_! Everyone else was just gigantic!)

“Hey,” the man called again, snapping Jihoon from his elevator eyes, “are you okay?” Jihoon narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The man fidgeted, slinging his bag’s strap over his shoulder and refusing to directly look at Jihoon when Jihoon was finally staring directly at him.

“It’s just that-- you’ve been walking in front of the building a couple of times and I think the guard on duty’s about to ask what you’re doing here.” Jihoon glanced at the door, and true enough, the guard on duty _was_ looking at him, seemingly contemplating when he’d step out to ask what Jihoon was doing.

“I work in the building,” the man said, causing Jihoon to look at him again. “If you’re looking for someone inside but don’t know how to ask, maybe I can help you?”

The longer the man spoke, the more suspicious Jihoon was. Despite that, it was also heightening Jihoon’s concern because he wasn’t the type to simply go up to people and ask them for directions much less transportation money. But the man was offering a place to stay in the meantime and Jihoon needed all the help he could get. Maybe he could ask to use the phone to call Seungcheol-- Jihoon cursed, realizing that he never bothered to memorize Seungcheol’s number _or_ LINE or KakaoTalk username. That was very stupid of him.

He became too complacent and dependent on the company car that he forgot his street smarts. The routine was safe and comfortable, it allowed him to concentrate on his music since the company car always made sure he arrived from point A (his apartment) to point B (the company building).

A hand waved in front of his face, lightly passing the tip of his nose. It surprised him that he stumbled back, and lost his balance. The man’s hand shot out to grab his wrist, and another reached for the small of his back. The hand around his wrist was calloused and warm, and Jihoon was _too fucking conscious_ of the sharp eyes and the too close proximity of the man’s face (and lips -- but he _wasn’t going there_ ).

He didn’t even know the man’s name.

The man pulled him upright. The warmth from the small of his back fleeting, as another heat rushed to his face. He refused to acknowledge it as anything but the early morning sun and global warming. The man reached for his bag again that slipped off his shoulder when he grabbed for Jihoon. He smiled widely at him as he walked to the building, leaving Jihoon to stare after him, repeatedly blinking.

The man returned, a bright smile on his face after he bowed at the guard on duty. The breeze from the building was cold and Jihoon shivered.

“C’mon, they said you can wait here. Or at least call someone from here.” Without waiting for an answer, the man pulled Jihoon’s wrist and toward the building. The man smiled at him from over his shoulder. “My name’s Soonyoung, by the way. In case you thought I was lying or you thought I was gonna do something to you.”

While that didn’t prove much otherwise, Jihoon was too distracted by the guard on duty bowing to them after they entered the building. The people on the front desk greeted them a chirpy ‘good morning’ while only giving them a quick glance. Jihoon had no time to process everything. The next thing he knew, there was a beep and then they were inside the elevator. One that was not crowded, oddly enough, considering the time of day. Maybe it was time that he actually questioned where his life was going and he knew, deep down, that the thought was really not such a good idea without coffee and soju.

The office room they entered was empty. Empty in a sense that it was _actually_ an office room. It wasn’t a cubicle shared by other employees. There was a desk in the middle of the room completed with a comfortable looking chair, shelves at the far corner filled with books and a few picture frames. There was a door beside the shelves that might either be a storage room or something else that Jihoon just couldn’t identify. Behind the chair were glass windows large enough to show a view, but not enough to make someone with acrophobia cry on the spot. In front of the desk were adjacent couches facing each other with a quaint coffee table in the middle.

It was sleek and clean, modern and simplistic. The walls were white but with splatters of paint on the bottom as if someone tripped and splashed a bucket during its design but it worked to add color in an otherwise dull room. On the other end, far opposite of the shelves, were floor to ceiling opaque whiteboards with scribbles. It had drawings and figures, arrows and dates. It felt like a CEO’s office rather than someone who just “works here”.

“I think there’s a charger in here somewhere,” Soonyoung said after he unceremoniously threw his gym bag onto the couch. “Apple or Samsung?” He asked as walked behind the desk and began rummaging through the drawers, alarming Jihoon quite a bit. There was no nameplate on the desk. He didn’t see anything outside the door either. The office room could be someone who owned the building but here they were, rummaging for a _phone charger_.

“...iPhone…” Jihoon whispered, eyes darting to the door as he felt out of place the longer the stayed inside. He wondered if it was a good idea to make a break for it, despite being god knew how high up they were. Seungcheol was definitely going to kill him if he found out he entered a random building with a complete stranger.


	2. (straight to your heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _No! No ‘in my defense’,_ ” and there was even less Jihoon could use to argue with that, “ _you went with a complete stranger to an unknown building rather than be a normal and sane person and asked where the nearest train station was because I’m pretty sure Seoul has charging posts!_ ”

“Aha!” Sooyoung said triumphantly, pulling a charger from one of the drawers he opened. He smiled, cheeks rising to fullness as his eyes practically disappeared. Jihoon, although reluctant, held out both of his hands in acceptance (because he still needed to contact Seungcheol one way or another and the faster he could charge his phone, the faster he could leave without a trance and never return). Quickly finding a socket, he plugged it in and connected it to his phone.

The light began blinking, but everytime he tried turning it on, the screen flashed a _1%_. It would still take time before he could turn it on and make a call. He looked around the room and caught sight of the clock hanging overhead the door. _10:30_ , it read. He was officially late for the “important meeting” even if he knew where to go now. Might as well have a seat and think of an explanation about his absence.

Soonyoung sat on the chair behind the desk, looking comfortable despite looking out of place with his clothes. Jihoon kept his hands on his knees and forced himself to look straight. It rarely strayed, only occasionally glancing on the clock, giving his phone at least five minutes to charge before he could call Seungcheol. But Soonyoung leaned his elbows on the desk, and leaned his chin on his hands. His face was amused, as if he didn’t notice Jihoon fidgeting.

Jihoon didn’t last another minute before he tried turning his phone on again. (Luckily, or not, the socket wasn’t that far from the couch. Considering the office type, Jihoon figured it was for the convenience during meetings that took place in the room.) He let it load, the phone’s logo appearing on the screen and he had never _missed_ his phone so much until that moment.

Before he could even swipe his screen lock or use his thumb to unlock his phone, it blasted notification upon notification that the sound was cut to signal another coming in. Without even looking at it, he knew it was Seungcheol. (Probably a few from Jeonghan, but that was really just Seungcheol using Jeonghan’s phone because he knew Jihoon had different notifications for people he actually contacted through his phone.)

Just as he cleared his notification screen, his phone rang a loud, screaming song that caused him to fumble, nearly throwing his phone on the other couch. He forgot that it was set to the highest volume since he was either asleep or wearing earphones at the loudest volume any sane human being could take. He winced as he saw the name and the face that came with it.

“Aren’t you gonna, I don’t know,” Soonyoung said, as amused as ever for someone who just met him in less than thirty minutes, “answer it?”

Jihoon resisted the urge to glare as he was wont to do and took a very deep breath. He raised his phone then swiped.

“ _Yah, Lee Jihoon, where_ are _you? You were supposed to be at the company half an hour ago! I even_ called _to make sure you were awake!_ ”

“My phone died,” there was a pause on the other end of the line and Jihoon took it as a sign to continue, “also forgot my money in the company car. My T-Money barely had enough left and I honestly just don’t know where I fucking am.”

Soonyoung’s smile grew from the corner of Jihoon’s eyes. He ignored it resolutely, only half expecting Soonyoung to mouth the building’s address.

“ _Where are you_ now _?_ ”

Jihoon winced a bit. “Someone… offered to help me.”

“ _Did you follow a random stranger, Lee Jihoon? Were you_ ever _taught the term ‘stranger danger’?!_ ”

“In my defense--”

“ _No! No ‘in my defense’,_ ” and there was even less Jihoon could use to argue with that, “ _you went with a complete stranger to an unknown building rather than be a normal and sane person and asked where the nearest train station was because I’m pretty sure Seoul has charging posts!_ ” Seungcheol was right, and Jihoon felt like an idiot for not realising those were things he could have done earlier.

“Boyfriend?” Soonyoung asked, jerking Jihoon back to the reality as to where he was. He had a sympathetic albeit disappointed look that Jihoon just couldn’t deal with yet. Jihoon shook his head and scrunched his nose a bit at the thought.

“More like my keeper,” Jihoon said and suddenly he realized that it might not have been the right thing to say. “I mean, if he were to say it, he’ll say business partner but probably tell you I’m like his son in the weirdest way since we’re childhood friends. Yeah, I heard you, Seungcheol. I’ll call the guy and apologize. I’ll even send him a muffin basket.”

“Get him the one down the street. Mingyu does _great_ muffins. Fresh batch, every time.” Soonyoung said with a click of his tongue, a wink and an OK sign. Jihoon shifted slightly to glance at him before he gave a thumbs up in acknowledgement. There was a phone on the desk that Jihoon never noticed but it vibrated and Soonyoung stood, taking his gym bag and making his way to the door beside the shelves. He waved a bit, an unspoken request for Jihoon to wait for him. Jihoon nodded quickly, scooting closer to the edge of the couch and closer to the socket.

Jihoon sighed. “I’m aware, Cheol.”

“ _It doesn’t seem like you are._ ”

“Where are you _even_?” Jihoon finally asked, hearing a sound of an elevator bell. He pulled his phone away for a moment to check if the line was still on and surprisingly it was. “Did you just get _off_ the elevator?”

“ _I’m_ trying _to properly run our business so yes, I just got off an elevator_.”

Soonyoung appeared from the other door. He changed his clothes from a loose t-shirt and joggers to a suit. He wore a white turtleneck then a white button up with the first two unbuttoned. His blazer was open, reaching until his thighs. It was casual and yet he gave off the aura of someone _important_. Soonyoung dropped his bag beside the shelf, in an inconspicuous corner before he walked to the office door.

Jihoon blinked repeatedly until he realized that Seungcheol was not done yet. “ _Because I am on my way to meet up with the person_ we _were supposed to be having this closing deal with_ together _but_ someone _woke up late, forgot his wallet, and didn’t bother to properly charge--_

“--his phone.” Seungcheol stopped, in a full suit and cleaned up from head to toe, and he and Jihoon stared at each other wide eyed. Soonyoung furrowed his brows in confusion, glancing from Jihoon to Seungcheol and there and back again until he got dizzy. With a shake of his head, he motioned for Seungcheol to come inside the office room.

“Sorry, but he looked helpless outside the office building. He also looked really confused so I had to help.” Soonyoung explained with a smile, still clearly oblivious to the two of them. Jihoon and Seungcheol blinked at each other, their phones still at their ears, only the loudness of their breathing and the echo of Soonyoung’s voice carrying through the lines.

“Jihoon-ah?!” From behind Seungcheol, another man popped with eyes wider than saucers. “Cheol, why is Jihoon here?”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Seungcheol said, finally ending the phone call, prompting Jihoon to do the same. They both turned to Soonyoung so quickly, Soonyoung feared both of them would have a head rush. But seeing that they were both fine and still looking at him with narrowed eyes, he raised a hand, palms wide open at his chest level as a sign of defense.

“Woah there,” Soonyoung said, “did any of you even _bother_ to look at the name of the door? Or the _building_?”

“You’re Kwon Soonyoung,” Jeonghan said as-a-matter-of-factly, “Seungcheol-ah, Jihoon-ah, he’s Kwon Soonyoung. The person you’re both supposed to have a meeting with today. We’re in his office, in his building. The building where there were big, bold letters that said ‘Kwon Enterprises’ that could be seen all the way in Busan. _That_ Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Soonyoung said with a swift movement, curling his arm under his chest as he bowed.

“Wha-- how-- what the-- why--”

“Cheol, dear, you’ll give yourself an aneurism.”

“ _How_ did you get here?” Seungcheol asked Jihoon but Jihoon couldn’t take his eyes off of Kwon Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung who he thought was just a regular office worker inside the building. Soonyoung who asked the guard on duty if he was allowed to stay and was granted access easily. Soonyoung who was greeted cheerily by the people at the front desk. Soonyoung who was able to access and ride the elevator at the farthest end of the office straight to the highest floors. Soonyoung who felt so at home inside the office room despite being too big for one person to stay in for hours and hours of the day.

“I…” Jihoon said finally, watching as Soonyoung stood straight again and swept his hands to the side, an offer to allow them to sit while he walked to his own chair behind the desk. “...got lost.”

And wasn’t that a funny story?

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by that one time jihoon got off the wrong exit during ofd in japan. jihoon with no sense of direction is the cutest headcanon ngl.
> 
> posting will not always be at 12mn sorry for setting that expectation kasdjgh i'll still post on the day itself (+8GMT/-1KST) but i'm really avoiding returning to the habit of sleeping at 3am and 12mn posting isn't with helping that. sorry.
> 
> this is entirely unedited. i'll be collating all 50 fics into a chaptered fic (edited with possible additional scenes or something) after i post all of them. hahahaha.
> 
> the music that got me through writing this fic:  
> Pretty U (prince remix) by SEVENTEEN from DIAMOND EDGE in Japan  
> BEAUTIFUL (prince remix) by SEVENTEEN from DIAMOND EDGE in Japan  
> [Pretty U Piano Cover by TheAnSisters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYH69qZuYqY)  
> [Pretty U Piano Cover by DooPiano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHwJG8Rrx6c)
> 
> SCREAM AT ME: [personal twt](https://twitter.com/shinybicho), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho)


End file.
